Running Away
by Ravyn913
Summary: What if Cassie ran away with Jake to protect herself and the circle. Instead of getting kidnapped by the witch hunters and Jake sailing away with them.  This is a Jake and Cassie story.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my second fanfic. I don't own The Secret Circle. Hope you like it! _

* * *

><p><strong>Cassie's POV<strong>

"Cassie are you ready? We have to go now!"

"Yes Jake." I said as I finished writing the note to my grandmother Jane Blake, so she wouldn't worry as much. I grabbed my purse and book bag that was packed with clothes. I set the note on my bed and headed downstairs to meet Jake. He grabbed my book bag in one hand and grabbed my hand with the other. We quickly walked out the front door and only stopped so I could lock the door. After I locked the door Jake lead me to his truck. I fastened my seatbelt as Jake got into the driver's seat. He put on his seatbelt and started driving. My phone started ringing again, I looked at the screen.

"Who is it?" Jake asked already knowing the answer.

"It's Adam again!" I said as I hit the ignore button. As soon as the call ended I called the Boathouse and placed a takeout order. I was lucky enough to speak to one of the waitresses instead of Adam's father. I had just hung up the phone when it started ringing again. I looked over at Jake as he looked over at me. I looked back at my phone, this time it was Faye calling. I hit ignore and put my phone back into my pocket.

"Was that Adam again?" Jake asked while looking at me curiously as if I was going to change my mind and bolt from his truck at any second. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"That was Faye telling me that I needed to get away from you now. Basically the same thing everyone's been telling me all night." Jake stiffened a little and gripped the steering wheel tighter. If I hadn't known him I would have missed his reaction. "Relax Jake, I'm going with you." I said while placing my left hand on top of his. He instantly relaxed at my touch which seemed to shock him; by the look on his face. I raised my eyebrow at him with a smirk on my face. He smiled at me as he continued to drive to the Boathouse. I thought back to what happened earlier tonight.

**Flashback**

I left the fundraiser with Jake and ended up in his room, which was Nick's old room. I started to crack a joke about him just trying to get me in his room. When he pulled out leather bound book that looked as old as my book of shadows.

"Is that your family's book of shadows?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"You said you wanted to know more about your father!" He said handing me the book. I paged through it and he explained what he knew about my family. The pages in the book were pictures of evil things and monsters. Jake told me I was part of the Balcoin bloodline; a bloodline of powerful witches that used dark magic or darkness. He told me I was from a lineage of strong dark magic and that's why I could do magic outside of the circle. How I killed Luke when I was in the iron surrounded circle. He told me that I needed to protect myself from the darkness.

"You're telling me my ancestors were monsters; so that's what you think I am!" I got off the bed ready to get away from him. When he grabbed my arm and said no that he was trusting me with this. "Trusting me with this, so this is why you keep pulling away from me!" I ended up flipping on him so bad that I brought up him leaving Nick when he asked me to leave with him. The look on his face was almost unbearable.

"I have to tell you something." Jake said almost inaudible. The look on his face was serious, but still looked pained. I stood in front of him with my arms crossed tightly against my chest. I had a feeling what he was going to tell me was going to be worse than when were kidnapped by the witch hunters. "I'm the reason the witch hunters are here."

"How are you the reason?" Was all I could say since I was frozen in my spot.

"I brought them here, I'm one of them." That's all it took me to hear; I bolted from his room. I scrambled down the stairs trying to get to the front door. Jake was right behind me as I reached the door. I quickly pulled on the door knob; I only had the door open a few inches when Jake closed the door with one hand. His other hand was on the door frame; trapping me in between the door and his body. I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath before speaking.

"Jake just let me go; you don't have to do this." I pleaded with him as he just stood still.

"Cassie I'm not going to hurt you, please just look at me." The tone of his voice showed regret. I stood still facing the door. He let out a huge sigh and lowered his arms. I slowly turned around and opened my eyes. His head was hanging down as he stood there. I didn't stop myself when my hand connected with his face. His head snapped to the side from the force of my slap.

"You're not going to hurt me; you already have!" I yelled at him, my anger was rising to the boiling point. Jake seemed to realize that, and tried to calm me down. Except when he touched my arm, it was the wrong thing to do. "Don't touch me!" I screamed causing all the windows in the house to shatter. He didn't listen to me and grabbed my face with both hands. He looked me square in the eyes and said something that I truly was not expecting him to.

"Cassie I care about you!" I could see the honesty in his eyes; he really did care about me. "I can't lose you! They don't want to kill you anymore. They want to take you away and use you as a weapon."

"Why?" Was all I could say around the lump in my throat. He explained everything to me, as quickly as he could. "I'll go with you." I said barely above a whisper.

"What?" Jake said surprise evident on his face.

"I'll go with you, but only because I want to protect the circle." He nodded his head and told me to follow him so he could grab his stuff. Once he put his stuff in his truck he led me into my house and explained even more about his involvement with the witch hunters while I packed. He wanted to protect people from magic; so what happened to his parents and then to his brother wouldn't happen to someone else.

My phone went off again this time I looked at the messages. I had two text messages; the first one was sent when I was running from Jake when he told me he was a witch hunter. Both messages were from Adam; the first one said that Jake was a witch hunter. The second one said that I needed to get away from him and to tell him where I was. I told Jake that the rest of the circle knew he was a witch hunter. He seemed to be more stressed then he already was. He went down stairs to keep an eye out for the hunters, as I finished packing.

**End flash back**

We pulled into the Boathouse parking lot a few minutes later. We got out of his truck and headed for the door. Everyone inside the Boathouse was staring at us. Then I realized what they were staring at. Jake had his arm gently wrapped around my waist in a protective manner. A small smile played on my lips as I saw all of the shocked faces.

"Do you like their reaction?" Jake whispered playfully in my ear.

"Oh yes, it'll give them something to talk about for a few weeks!" I said sarcastically, as we walked to the register. The waitress looked back and forth between the two of us. She quickly went to the kitchen to see how much longer our food would take. When she left Jake leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Want to give them something to really talk about?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Why not… What do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p><em>Please Review<em>

_Shannon_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews. As you already know i don't own anything. _

_P.S. I don't know what it is about the Armstrong men but in the books I wanted Cassie to end up with Nick and in the show its Cassie and Jake always. Sorry Adam fans but the bad boys win. But don't worry I may write Cassie and Adam stories later._

_Oh and thank you .darkxx for letting me know that Jake is now on the character list. I emailed the site asking them to add Jake and i'm so happy they did._

* * *

><p><em>"Why not… What did you have in mind?"<em>

"The lake house." Was all that Jake had to say, I knew what he was talking about. I placed my left hand on his shoulder. I stood on my toes as my right arm slipped around his neck. My lips touched his soft ones as the lights dimmed. We heard clicks in the background from some of the girl's phones as they took pictures. To show their friends proof of what they were witnessing. The lights started flickering as the kiss deepened. We broke apart when we heard someone clearing their throat. I turned to see Mr. Conant looking at us with a shocked expression plastered on his face.

"Cassie can I talk to you for a second?" Mr. Conant looked between me and Jake. "Alone." He said looking directly at Jake. Jake's jaw clenched as he looked at the state of Adam's father. He was drunk again, so I figured I'd defuse the situation before it started.

"Sure." I said to Mr. Conant as I started to follow him to the back room. "Jake this will only take a few minutes." I said following Ethan through the door. I stood next to the couch as he closed the door and went to pour himself another drink. He quickly drank what he had poured into the glass and poured himself some more before he spoke.

"What are you doing with Jake?"

"What do you mean?" I knew he didn't know that Jake was a witch hunter but I had no clue what he was going to say.

"You're supposed to be with Adam, it's written in the stars." I let out the breath that I didn't realize I had been holding.

"Just because you say it's written in the stars, doesn't mean it's true!" I was so sick of him telling me that Adam and I are destined to be together; that it's written in the stars. He's the reason Diana broke up with his son. He's also one of the reasons why I'm afraid to be alone with Adam. The tension just gets too intense.

"You can't fight your destiny Cassie, it will destroy you." He told me then took another swig of his alcohol. I couldn't help myself; after everything I had been put through lately cause me to yell at him.

"The only person around here that will be destroyed is Adam! He lost his mother and the way you talk about my mother makes him doubt that you even loved his! Because of you he lost Diana, he loves her you can see that clear as day! You messed that up so badly that they barely talk and I'm the one that gets blamed for it when I didn't do anything! You need to stop drinking and stop being an empty shell of a person! Think before you speak because he lost too much already! By the way Mr. Conant he lost you a long time ago to alcohol; he's trying like hell to not turn into you!" I finished saying as I walked past him to the door. "Have a good night Mr. Conant, but I have to go!" I was fuming when I walked through the door, and headed towards Jake. By the look on his face and everyone else's faces they had heard every word I had said. Good, I thought to myself someone had to finally try to knock some sense into the man.

**Jake's POV**

Cassie followed Adam's dad into the back room, as I stared after her. This is not going to end well; I thought to myself as the waitress packed up our order. I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket and handed the waitress the money to cover our bill. She handed me the change, which I put away alone with my wallet. Cassie had been in the back for about five minutes now when everyone heard her yelling at Mr. Conant. We heard every single word she said to him, and by the sound of things she was extremely pissed off. I quickly turned to the waitress that was still standing by the register, as I pulled out a giant envelope.

"Please give this to Mr. Conant after we leave." I asked her politely as Cassie stormed out of the back room. I grabbed the bag of food and she grabbed our drinks.

"Come on let's get out of here." She said leading the way to the door. I walked in front of her and held the door open. I looked to the back room to see Mr. Conant walk out of the back room so I nodded to the waitress. I walked through the door and head to my truck as Cassie walked by my side. I was scanning the area looking for anything out of the ordinary; like a bunch of pissed off witch hunters. When we reached my truck I unlocked the doors. As we got in the truck I looked though the Boathouse's windows and saw the waitress give Ethan the envelope. We fastened our seatbelts and I pulled out of the Boathouse parking lot. Silence plagued the truck before I decided to break it.

"Are you okay?" I looked at her as she pulled the food out of the bag.

"I really don't know Jake." Her face was riddled with exhaustion as she took a bite of her cheese burger and handed me mine.

"I know it's a lot to deal with, but it will be ok." She nodded her head and continued to eat. We ate in silence as I drove out of town.

**Adam's POV**

Diana and Melissa met up with Faye and I outside of the fundraiser.

"Cassie and Jake are not here, where would Jake take her?" I asked the group; we had been looking for Cassie since I saw Jake talking to the witch hunter that tried to kill us.

"His house, he'd feel safe their and the witch hunters know where he lives so if they want Cassie it would be easy for them to get her there." Faye said as we headed to my jeep.

"Faye try to text Cassie again she won't answer my messages or when I call." I told her as I pulled out of the parking lot and broke a few traffic laws as I sped to Jakes house. "Diana and Melissa go check Cassie's house." I said as I stopped the jeep in front of Cassie's house. Faye and I got out and ran up to the Armstrong house. "What the hell?"

"It looks like a damn bomb went off; all the windows are blown out." Faye said as I nodded my head. The door was unlocked as we walked in; we searched the whole house and found nothing except that some of Jake's stuff was missing. We ran out to meet up with Diana and Melissa; they had found nothing except a locked up house. We got into my jeep when everyone was in I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and called my father.

**Ethan's POV**

"Mr. Conant, Jake told me to give this to you when they left."

"Thank you Becky." I said as she handed me a giant envelope. I walked back into the back room and sat on the couch. I placed the envelope on the table next to the couch as I thought about what Cassie had said to me. I poured myself a glass of water, since Cassie's words were replying in my mind. By the look on everyone's faces they had heard every single word she had said. I sat there and stared at the bottle sitting in the same spot I had left it. Wanting to drink more of the poison that was slowly destroying my life but remembering the look that was in her eyes as she yelled at me. The sadness in her eyes wasn't just for Adam but for me too. It was like a slap to the face and it made me stop.

She is extremely wise for her age; I thought to myself as I slipped off my shoes. I was just getting ready to lay down for a nap on the couch when my phone started going off. I sighed as I pulled out my phone. I looked at the screen and was a little surprised when I saw Adam's name. Since he wasn't really speaking to me, since Diana broke up with him. I had told her about Adam and Cassie being destined to be together. Me telling Diana caused him to yell at me the day they broke up. I hesitantly answered my phone.

"Hello Adam."

"Dad have you seen Cassie?" He sounded like he was panicking.

"Yes, she was in here about fifteen minutes ago." I heard him repeat what I had said to someone he was with. "Is everything ok?"

"We are just looking for her." Adam said quickly.

"Who are we?" I asked not being able to stop myself from being curious. I heard him sigh on the other end of the phone before he answered.

"Diana, Melissa and Faye."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, she just ditched us at the fundraiser." Adam said like it was nothing but the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Well I wouldn't worry too much, she was with Jake." I said with distain in my voice; not liking the fact that I saw them kissing earlier. I heard my son inhale sharply.

"What?"

* * *

><p><em>Please Review<em>

_Shannon_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hope you like the new chapter!_

* * *

><p>"Cassie's with Jake and they looked pretty cozy!"<p>

"What do you mean they looked pretty cozy?" Adam said almost yelling into the phone. I heard someone say oh my god. I heard tires screech on the other end of the phone. "Sorry dad, but I have to go." I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye before he disconnected the call. I placed my cell phone on the table and looked at the envelope Jake left. I picked it up off the table and opened it. Inside was a note and another envelope. I pulled out the note and read it.

_Mr. Conant_

_I'm sorry for what I did two years ago. I had to leave and there wasn't another way to get out. I'm sorry that I almost destroyed your business, and that I destroyed your trust. I'm going to make things right if it's the last thing I do. I know that no one trusts me and that is because of my own actions but here is what I took plus interest. _

_Jake_

I stared at the note for a few minutes and I also re-read it a few times. I set the note next to me on the couch. I opened the other envelope and almost dropped it. I counted the money that was in the envelope and had to count it again to believe it. There was two grand in the envelope that Jake left, when he only took eight hundred from the register. Someone knocked on the door so I quickly put the money and the note in the hidden safe and walked over to the door. It was only Becky wanting to know if I was ok after Cassie blew up on me. I told her I was fine and went back to work.

**Adam's POV**

I hung up the phone after slamming on the breaks. My thoughts were screaming in my head, how could Cassie do that. Shortly after Diana had received a picture of Jake and Cassie kissing at the Boathouse, Faye and Melissa received one too. A few minutes later I received one from a friend, apparently that picture was spreading like wild fire. We ended up driving for awhile looking for any sign of Cassie and Jake but came up empty handed. I drove the girls back to their cars and headed home. Before I got out of my jeep, I called Jane Blake and left a voice mail. I tried calling Cassie again and of course she didn't answer. I went into the house which was empty since my dad was still at the Boathouse. I laid down on my bed; I fell asleep within minutes because I was exhausted and riddled with worry over Cassie.

**Cassie's POV**

"So Jake, where are we going?" I asked curiously since we were driving for hours already.

"Some place safe, in Montana but we are going to LA first to try and throw them off our trail." Jake let out a yawn after speaking. I could tell by the set of his jaw and the way his eyes looked that he was exhausted. I looked at my phone for the time it was almost midnight, no wonder he was tired.

"The next time we see a sign for a motel we are stopping." He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't need you falling asleep at the wheel." He yawned again and focused back on the road. We listened to music to try and keep us awake. Twenty minutes later we passed a sign that said a motel 8 was off the next exit. The exit ended up being ten miles down the road. Jake turned off at the exit and drove down the road. He pulled into the motel's parking lot, and parked in front of the office. We got out and headed into the office. The elderly woman that was sitting behind the desk asked if she could help us.

"Can we get two rooms please?" Jake asked politely to the woman whose name tag said Suzan.

"I'm sorry but there's only one room left." She said in a surprised tone, as Jake's expression changed. "Oh dear don't worry if you don't want to share a bed with your girlfriend the room has two beds." The look on Jakes face was priceless; I almost couldn't stop myself from laughing. Before Jake could say anything I spoke.

"We'll take it." I said with a tired smile. Jake gave me a funny look and I laughed. Suzan gave me a funny look. "Don't mind him! He can kiss me in public but he's shy about sharing a room." Suzan seemed intrigued by my comment.

"I am not shy!" Jake tried to defend himself.

"Oh really; because this picture says differently and just proves my point!" I said showing the picture to Suzan. She said it was cute.

"What picture?"

"This one!" I said showing him the picture message on my phone. Jake gave me a weird look and he paid for the room. Suzan gave us the key to the room and told us to call the office if we need anything. We walked out of the office and got into the truck. Jake drove to the back of the building where our room was located. When we got out of the truck we grabbed our bags, then I turned to Jake.

"Jake, do a spell with me." I whispered to him. Jake raised an eyebrow, he was too exhausted to argue or ask why so he just nodded his head yes. I started the chant and he joined in. "Change appearance under night to protect from the hunters sight." We chanted that spell for a few times and watched as the magic made the truck start to shimmer. We stopped chanting as the spell finished and headed up the metal staircase. We walked to our room and Jake opened the door. He held the door open for me as I walked in and turned on the lights. I put my purse on the table that was by the door. I walked past the bathroom and the first bed and set my book bag on the second bed. Jake closed the door and put his stuff on the first bed.

"Do you want to get your shower first?" Jake asked me as I took off my coat.

"No you can go first." I said setting my coat on the chair in the corner. Jake walked up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"By the way I am not shy!" He said then walked over to his stuff. "Where'd you get that picture anyway?"

"It's been passed along through texts so I'm pretty sure everyone from school has received it!"

"Well I did ask you if you wanted to give them something to really talk about!" He said with a playful tone while rooting through his bag. He pulled out his book of shadows and handed it to me. "If you don't want to be like the rest of the Balcoin's you might want to read this." I opened the book and started reading as he disappeared into the bathroom. A few minutes later I heard the water turn on. I was still reading when my stomach started to growl.

I set the book down on my bed and went over to my purse. I grabbed my wallet and the key that Jake set on the dresser. I quietly opened the door and slipped outside. I followed the signs that said vending machines down the walkway. I went to the drink machine first and got two bottles of water. Then I went over to the snack machine, I bought a few bags of chips and a few snicker bars. Once I had everything I headed back to the room. I unlocked the door and started opening the door when I was yanked inside the room and was pinned against the wall. I managed to only drop a candy bar and a bag of chips from the force of the impact.

"Cassie what the hell were you doing?" Jake's tone was serious, but I couldn't help but notice that his hair was dripping wet. He wasn't wearing a shirt so his torso was covered in water, he must have just gotten out of the shower. Then I notice that the only thing he was wearing was the towel wrapped around his hips. I cleared my throat so I could answer his question.

"I got hungry so I got some snacks from the vending machine." I stated but I couldn't stop staring at his bare chest. He saw me staring so he had a confused look on his face.

"What?"

* * *

><p><em>Please Review<em>

_Thanks _

_Shannon_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed and or put me under author alert or story alert. I love you guys._

* * *

><p>"You might want to put some clothes on. We wouldn't want your towel slipping now do we?" I said trying not to laugh. He quickly released me and grabbed his towel just before it slid off.<p>

"You did that on purpose!"

"Just proving my point!" I said as a sly grin formed on my lips. His expression showed surprise as I pushed past him and set the food and drinks down on his bed. He headed back into the bathroom, as I went to pick up the stuff I dropped. I sat gently on the edge of Jake's bed; I opened up a bag of chips. I was about halfway through the bag of chips when I heard the bathroom door open.

"Your turn." Jake said as he sat on the bed near the pillows. I finished the ships and stood up. I walked over to one of the trash cans and threw out the bag. I turned around as Jake was opening a bag of chips.

"Seriously!" I said exasperated; as he sat on the bed shirtless.

"What?" Jake said smirking.

"I know you have shirts!" I muttered under my breath as I dug in my book bag. "Oh screw it!" I said to myself as I grabbed my book bag and went into the bathroom; I quietly closed the door and set my book back on the counter next to the sink. I pulled out my shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. Then I pulled out my dark blue matching bra and panty set. Followed by my dark blue tank top and shorts that was a pajama set. I stacked my clothes on the counter and grabbed one of the towels from the rack on the wall. I set it on my clothes then put my shampoo, conditioner, and body wash in the shower. I tuned on the water so warm up to the right temperature. I grabbed a wash cloth off of the rack and set in on the edge of the tub.

I took off my boots and my socks. I slowly shed my clothes then stepped under the steaming hot water. I pulled the shower curtain closed and just stood under the rushing water. The tension in my body slowly loosened as the water soaked me from head to toe. Finally after about five minutes I grabbed my favorite shampoo that smelled like black raspberries and vanilla. I poured some into the palm of my hand then put the bottle back. I quickly worked the shampoo into my hair; I rinsed my hair making sure to get all of the soap out. I did the same thing with my conditioner which had the same fragrance as my shampoo and body wash. I rinsed my hair for the second time. I grabbed the wash cloth and poured my body wash on it and washed myself. I rinsed off and turned off the water just as the water started turning cold.

I pulled back the curtain and stepped out into the steam filled bathroom. The steam was so thick that it looked like fog. I grabbed the towel off the counter and dried myself off. I quickly got dressed and dried off my stuff and put it back in my book bag. I put my bag over my shoulder and unlocked the bathroom door. I turned off the light and opened the door only to step into a dark room. I was confused and the room was quiet, too quiet. I saw movement out of the corner of eye but I didn't have time to react. A hand came across my mouth and an arm wrapped around my back. My bag slid off my shoulder as my back bumped against the wall.

"Shhs! They're outside!"At the sound of Jake's voice, I calmed my thudding heart before it exploded through my chest. He removed his hand from my mouth and leaned his arm against the wall. He then leaned his head against the wall next to my ear. "Stay quiet until they leave." He ended up basically flush against my body causing my heart to race. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise!" He whispered causing me to shiver as his breath tickled my neck. His arm automatically tightened around my back pulling me as close to him as possible. I sucked in a sharp breath, shocked by the sudden contact.

I slowly closed my eyes and slid my hand to rest over Jake's heart. I felt his head jerk back. I could feel his eyes scanning my face. I felt an odd sensation that started in my fingers and rooted its way through my whole body. Jake gasped and my eyes flew open as I realized what was happening. My magic was reaching out to his. He stared at my face; frozen in place, not knowing what to do. I heard the witch hunters talking outside, the familiar voice of Isaac poured into the room from outside. Hearing his voice brought me back to my senses. I removed my hand from his chest, the tingling sensations dimmed down to a dull roar. I forced myself to keep my hands at my sides. I turned my head to the window that had the heavy drapes closed and I closed my eyes. I listened to the hunters argue with Isaac and then I heard them getting into their cars and peeling out of the parking lot. Jake and I stood frozen in the position that we were in for about 10 more minutes. The tension became unbearable, so I spoke.

"I think they are gone." I stated and tried to move away but Jake didn't release his hold on me. "Jake can you please let me go." He stared at me for a few moments more before I got fed up with it. I placed both hands on his chest and gently pushed him back. He took the hint and released his hold of me and took a step back. Everything that Jake had done came flooding into my mind as I grabbed my bag off the floor. "I don't trust you!" I said in a harsh and bitter voice which caused him to clench his jaw as he looked at the floor. I knew I hurt him as I walked over to my side of the room but I couldn't say sorry. It was true I didn't trust him anymore, if he wanted me to trust him he'd have to earn it.

I placed my bag on the floor and switched on one of the lights that were in between the beds. I noticed that Jake had put the snacks and the drinks on the night table. I picked up Jake's book of shadows off of my bed and gently placed it on the table. I quickly pulled my phone charger out of my bag and pulled my phone in. I set my phone alarm and placed it on the night table too. I pulled the sheets down and crawled into bed. I pulled the sheets up and finally looked at Jake who still didn't have a shirt on. "Good night Jake." Was all I said to him before I turned the light off and turned to face the wall. After a few minutes I heard Jake getting into his bed. I didn't really pay attention to him since my mind was replying what happened tonight when my hand was on his bare chest. I slowed my breathing down to help calm my nerves. Jake must have thought that I'd fallen asleep because he started whispering to me.

**JAKE'S POV**

Cassie's breathing slowed down and evened out. She was exhausted, so was I but I wasn't going to fall asleep until I knew that Cassie was asleep for at least ten minutes. I assumed she was asleep, which was my mistake when I decided to speak. "Cassie I'm sorry I hurt you, I regret it so much that it hurts. I know you don't trust me; it was foolish to even think that you would. I care about you more than you could possibly know. I will find a way to show that you can trust me, and I will protect you until my dying breath that I swear." I whispered to her. I was shocked by what happened next.

**CASSIE'S POV**

I listened to Jake whisper to me. I was almost asleep when he finished talking. I couldn't believe what he had said. I didn't plan on letting him know that I heard what he had said but I couldn't stop myself the sadness in his voice was making my chest ache. I rolled over and faced him.

"I know Jake and I forgive you because I know why you did it but you have to earn my trust!" Jake choked out a strangled breath at the surprise of me speaking.

"If I have to I will spend the rest of my life trying to earn back your trust!" He exclaimed and by the tone of his voice I knew it was true.

"Good night Jake." I said closing my eyes.

"Good night Cassie." He said softly and that was the last thing I remember before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review <em>

_Thanks _

_Shannon_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it's been so long since I've updated I've been busy with life. Plus I've been working on multiple forums. So here's a chapter that's 1,500 words. I hope you guys like it! Thanks for all the lovely reviews from the previous chapters. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>JANE'S POV<strong>

I got home from the fundraiser late. I was having trouble with my memory I kept getting corrected by Charles and Dawn that it was in fact Cassie and not Amelia that I was watching dance with the Armstrong boy. I didn't know why I was calling Cassie, Amelia. Maybe it was because I missed Amelia, or maybe it was just old age catching up with me. I set my purse on the kitchen counter and went over to make myself a cup of tea. I filled up the tea pot and set it on the stove, turning it on before I headed over to the staircase. "Amelia?... I mean Cassie do you want any tea?" I called to her, there was no answer. "Maybe she's asleep or out with her circle, since they left the party early." I said to myself, quietly. I went back to the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets till I found my chamomile tea.

A few minutes later the tea pot started whistling as I grabbed a tea cup out of the cabinet. I set the cup down next to the stove and turned off the knob on the stove to stop the whistling. I put a tea bag into the cup then poured in the hot water. I walked into the living room as the tea steeped and noticed that the answering machine was blinking signaling that there was a message. I hit the play button and heard Adam's voice through the machine. I leaned against a chair as I listened to him tell me that Cassie was with Jake and that Jake was a witch hunter. My heart felt like it dropped into the bottom of my stomach. My granddaughter was with a witch hunter, but not just any witch hunter, someone from her own circle. I staggered away from the chair and headed towards the stairs, not even bothering to listen to the rest of the message.

"Cassie! Cassie are you here?" I called as I went up the stairs. I made my way up the stairs as fast as I could, my heart was racing out of fear for her. I traveled the short distance to her room and walked right in. I flipped on the light switch which showed an empty room. She wasn't here and the bed was made. Some of her stuff was missing and her book bag was missing. I glanced out her window and noticed that Jake's window was shattered. _What the hell happened? _ I wondered to myself as I made my way over to Cassie's bed. My thoughts were of Jake, how could he betray his circle. He seemed to change ever since he met Cassie. My thoughts continued as I sat down on the bed, with a sigh and looked across the bed spread that once belonged to Amelia. I noticed a folded up piece of paper. I leaned over and grabbed it, then sat back up. I unfolded the piece of paper and saw that it was a note from Cassie. I slowly began to read it.

_Dear Grandma,_

_Please don't worry and I need you to trust me. By the time you read this I will be gone. I left with Jake, before you blow up because one of the circle members probably told you that Jake is a witch hunter. He is or was a hunter, he can't hurt me and he won't. I left with him to draw the hunters away from the rest of the circle. They want to use me against the circle and I can't let that happen. I don't know where we are going or when we will be back. I have to protect my circle we already lost Nick we can't lose anyone else. I will try to keep in touch with you when I can be we will be on the move pretty quickly so I don't know when we'll be in contact. I promise that I will be careful and please look out for the circle while we are gone. I love you Grandma!_

_ Cassie_

After I read Cassie's note I got up from the bed with a new purpose. I flipped the light off in Cassie's room as I left. I went directly to my room which was down the hall. I walked over to my closet and went inside. I looked around out of habit to make sure no one was watching. I removed a fake panel off of the wall and did a small incantation spell. When I finished speaking the glamour spell lifted revealing a safe in its wake. I took the key from around my neck and placed it into its slot. I dialed in the combination and turned the key. An audible click signaled that the locking mechanism unlocked. I turned the handle on the safe and opened the door. I pulled out a little black book, and walked over to my bed. I grabbed the cordless phone off my night stand and sat on my bed. I opened up the book and started making phone calls.

It was shortly after midnight when I finished all of the phone calls. So I put the book back into the safe. I secured the key around my neck again then put the glamour spell back into place. I replaced the panel and went back down to the kitchen to reheat my tea. Once I took my tea out of the microwave when it was done, I locked all the doors and headed back up to my room. I sat by the phone as I sipped my tea. About one in the morning the phone rang so I answered it. "This is Jane Blake, who is this?"

"Mrs. Blake, this is Suzan Shaw I'm sorry to be calling so late. But I was contacted down the line to call you if any of us had news on your granddaughter Cassie and a young man with her." Suzan said as she looked around the office of the motel. She was cautious since the hunters only left fifteen minutes earlier.

"You've seen them?" I gasped out I wasn't expecting anyone to locate them this fast. "Are they alright? Are they safe? They were luring a group of hunters away from their circle." I said thankful that the witch's line was still active. The elders from previous circles started a phone tree type of thing using spells but it was a hassle collecting hair from all of the witch's in the country. Not to mention if a rogue witch decided to make a cruet or spell to harm another witch they could. Now that phones and cell phones were available to everyone. Contacting other witch's in case of an emergency became much easier.

"They are fine, they checked into the motel I run less than an hour ago. About twenty minutes after they showed up asking if they had rented rooms, I told them that no one with that description came into the office. They left about fifteen minutes ago." Suzan told me that she'd keep an eye out for the hunters in case they doubled back. We talked for a few more minutes before she said that she'd call in the morning to let us know that they were on the move again. Once we hung up, I got ready for bed. I ended up tossing and turning the whole night.

**CASSIE'S POV Early Morning**

I almost jumped out of my skin when someone gently shook my shoulder. I sat straight up and almost used my magic on Jake.

"Relax Cassie, it's only me. It's time to get ready so we can leave; I'm not sure where Isaac and his men stopped." He said while pulling a shirt over his head. I groaned as I threw back the covers and stood up. I grabbed my bag and headed towards the bathroom to get dressed.

"You know it's way too early to be up, right?" I said as I walked into the bathroom. I heard him chuckle as I closed the door. It only took me a few minutes to get dressed and fix my hair. I made sure I had all of my stuff in my book bag from the bathroom since I didn't want to leave anything behind. I went back into the room when I was sure I had everything. Jake was tying up his boots when I walked past him and set my bag on the bed I slept on. I grabbed my boots from the side of the bed and sat down to put them on.

There was a knock on the door, which startled both of us. We looked at each other then at the door. Jake grabbed a knife from his bag and moved slowly towards the door. Jake looked through the peep hole in the door. I watched as he slide the knife in between his belt before he opened the door.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review<em>

_Thanks_

_Shannon_


	6. Chapter 6

_First off I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating in about a year. Completely didn't know what I wanted to do with this story since I lost like 3 chapters for this story when my old laptop crashed. Then I was so bummed when the canceled the show... So not cool. Life got hectic... Work and planning a wedding has been taking up my time along with keeping up with my forums. So I will tried make time to update. Please bare with me and thank you for the reviews. This story is not dead. Neither is my other one. _

_Anyway I'd like to give a huge THANK YOU to a dear friend of mine from my TSC rpg site, for being my beta reader. THANK YOU MARIE218!_

_So without me talking off your ears even more here is the story._

* * *

><p><strong>Cassie's POV<strong>

As soon as Jake opened the door completely I let out a sigh of relief. Suzan the woman from the desk was standing outside the door with a few grocery bags. I noticed that Jake didn't completely relax, but he quickly ushered her into the room and closed the door behind it. Jake moved around Suzan with caution and stood next to me in a protective manner. I eyed Suzan suspiciously as she set the bags down before looking at us.

"You two don't need to be alarmed, I know who you are." As soon as the words left her mouth both Jake and I froze. I quickly recovered before Jake did.

"I'm sorry but we don't know what you mean." Jake raised an eyebrow at her when she let out a sigh.

"You are Cassie Blake and Jake Armstrong; I'm here to help you both." We tensed up again, which caused her to shake her head. "Jane Blake used something like a phone tree. It's used to help witches in trouble. I called her once I was contacted; I've got both of you something for breakfast since it's not safe to eat at a place for too long. That group of hunters you're leading away is about half an hour away at a motel owned by one of our own. They might double back but that will give us plenty of time to alter your appearances." She handed Jake the bag of food so he could look at it she he still looked like he didn't trust her.

"Excuse us for a moment." I told Suzan as I tugged on Jake's arm. When he finally budged from his spot I drug him into the bathroom. I flipped on the light switch and gently closed the door.

"Cassie I don't think we should trust her." I looked at Jake squarely before speaking.

"Jake we really don't have a choice; we can't do this by ourselves." I took a step closer to him. "Look I know you don't trust her but if she can help us and know others that can help us then we can at least try to trust her. You asked for my trust, have a little faith and trust me. Otherwise we might as well just hand ourselves over to Isaac and his men." I grabbed his arm and gave it a little squeeze. "Please just listen to what she has to say." I groaned a little before giving in and nodded his head yes. "Let's go." I said as I reached for the door knob, but was stopped when Jake grabbed my hand.

"Just stay close to me for now okay." I furrowed my brows at him. "Please it will make me feel better." I nodded my head yes and he released my hand. When I opened the door I turned off the light and stayed close to Jake as we walked back into the room. I furrowed my brows when I saw what Suzan had placed on the bed Jake used. "Ok we'll listen to what you have to say but that doesn't mean that we trust you." I elbowed Jake in the ribs when he said that.

"It's alright, I understand your distrust but not everyone is trying to hurt you." She looked at the bag of food that was still in Jake's hand. "Go ahead and eat, everything is unopened." I noticed that Jake looked at her skeptically so I grabbed the bag out of his hand and sat on the bed with it. Jake slowly walked over to me and started taking stuff out of the bag to examine it before handing me some things. We ate some of the muffins that were in the bag while she explained to us that most of the witches that were contacted were willing to help us. What cities they were in, businesses that they ran; like restaurants, clubs, hotels and motels. She also told us that we had to dye our hair and before we would leave the motel room that she would teach us a glamour spell that would change our facial features so that anyone that wasn't a witch wouldn't recognize us.

Once we finished eating Suzan handed us each a box of hair dye. She explained that the glamour spell would use less energy if we didn't have to glamour our hair color, since we were going to have to keep up the spell continuously. We didn't have much time before we had to go so Suzan followed us into the bathroom so we could dye our hair. My hair was longer so Jake helped Suzan put the dye in my hair. Once all the dye was put into my hair we waited five minutes before helping Jake with his hair. While we waiting for the dye to set we moved out into the room so Suzan could give us some stuff we would need.

"These are disposable phones, basically like a drop phone. They're fairly cheap and easy to get." She said handing us both two phones each. Which caused me to show her a questioning look, yet Jake didn't look surprised. "I'm giving each of you a pair of phones one has a list of contacts for the phone tree that will help you along the way. The other phone has an empty contact list. The empty one is the one you want to use to make calls. Also do not call your family members or your circle. The hunters are most likely monitoring the calls they make or receive. If you have to call one of them, clear the phone history immediately and get rid of the phone right after you are done." Once she finished explaining about the phones we slipped them into our pockets. "Here is some extra cash, do not use any credit cards because they can trace them. Now come on we have to wash out the dye."

We followed Suzan into the bathroom and she helped me wash out the dye. Once my hair was washed I dried my hair while she helped Jake was the dye out of his hair. I brushed my hair and looked in the mirror. I gasped when I saw myself in the mirror. I was no longer a blonde, I now had auburn hair. I jumped a little when I saw Jake's reflection in the mirror. He no longer was a blonde either, he was now a brunette.

"You look good, different but good." He said smiling at me. I tried to hide my blush but it didn't work.

"You look good too, for a brunette." I grinned at him.

"Ok let's do the glamour spell." Suzan said as she took off the rubber gloves she used when rinsing our hair. "Face the mirror and remember the words I say." She taught us the spell which was really simple so it only took a few minutes. "Now when you do the spell, you will see how you look when the spell activates. After a few minutes you will look how you normally do just with a different hair color. Now remember only witches will see what you really look like. So pray that you don't run into any that are working with the hunters." I looked at Jake when the spell was completed just as he looked at me. Jake's features were now kind of rounded while mine were more angular. His eyes now matched his brown hair, while mine were a vivid green; which caused the red highlights in my hair to stand out more.

Once our features looked like they were back to normal Suzan ushered us out of the bathroom quickly and helped us carry our stuff out to our glamoured vehicle. She handed us a few bags of food so we wouldn't have to stop as often. I told her that once this whole ordeal was over with that we would pay her back. She told us not to worry about it and that we should just stay safe.

"Thank you so much Suzan." I said to her and quickly hugged her. Jake thanked her and shook her hand which seemed to have shocked her at first. We got into Jake's truck and waved to Suzan before we drove off.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review<em>

_Thanks_

_Shannon aka Ray_


End file.
